Rain and Thunder
by DarkJakGirl
Summary: Only four days after Damas's death, Jak is still hurting. But will a visit to the Precursors change anything? Follow Jak as he leaves his own universe to track down the sister he never had in a world without Eco. Discontinued. *cries*
1. Tears Like Rain

**DJG: "Ok, I've seen lots of Jak OC stories, so I made one after Jak 3 but before Jak X, and this is what happened. And, another bonus, I did NOT put myself in here, cuz that would be kinda dumb, right? Plus, I made it less like the game, and, yeah. You'll see.**

It had been exactly four days since Jak had defeated Errol, hopefully for good this time. He had discovered that Damas, the king of Spargus, was his father, and he still couldn't believe it. Daxter wasn't the only one who noticed how depressed Jak seemed. He had briefly known he had a family, and then it had been taken away from him. He spent most of his time now in either the Naughty Ottsel, or the Spargan bar, the Sandy Oasis. Daxter didn't say much when he got like this, because he knew nothing he could say would change anything. The thing that bothered Jak the most is all the questions he had would never be answered now.

And he hated Veger. Veger, that disgusting scumbag that was the reason he never knew his father. He wanted so badly to kill him, but he knew that wouldn't make Damas live again. The Dark Eco wasn't helping his mood any. He was constantly angry, and the slightest comment set him off. Finally, he decided enough was enough, and prepared to leave Spargus. He didn't know where he was going, but anything was better than being there. As he threw a few canteens of water into a bag, Daxter ran over. "Where ya going, Jak?" He said nothing, tossing extra ammo for his Morph Gun into the bag as well. He had decided to either go to the Metal Head nest to kill the remaining ones, or to the Marauder camp and get rid of a few hundred of them. He had to take his anger out on something, and better them than innocent civilians in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I just gotta get out for a while, Dax. I'll be back later." He turned to go, but found the Ottsel blocking his way. "No dice, Jak. You're taking me with you!" Jak shook his head, but Daxter jumped on his shoulder anyway. "Too bad! Let's go! Uhhh, where are we going again?" Jak rolled his eyes and hopped on a Leaper Lizard someone had left near his apartment door.

When they got to Kleiver's garage, they found it basically deserted. Jak decided to take the Dune Hopper, just in case they needed its jumping abilities. Next stop, the Metal Head nest. He was attacked relentlessly by Marauders on the way, but he simply blasted them out of the way with the Dune Hopper's grenades. He stopped outside of the nest, and, loading his gun, got out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what're we goin' in there for!?!?" Daxter asked hysterically. "We already wiped their asses all over the place, we don't need to rub it in!" Jak chuckled, and stepped into the nest.

_**Two hours later….**_

"That was fun. NOT!" Daxter screeched from his usual perch on Jak's shoulder. They had obliterated every Metal Head in the place, but Jak let the eggs grow so he could come kill them later. "So what's next on the agenda of pain? How about we go butcher the poor, innocent Marauders? Or, we could go find Errol's remains and light them on fire? And, after all of that, we can go ask the Precursors to send us into space so we can blow up the Dark Makers again! Won't that be fun?" Jak's head snapped up. "The Precursors! Maybe they can do something about…" Daxter instantly became interested in a rock on the ground. "Dax…." He looked up. "And go through that, that, death trap catacomb ride?! Again!?!? I barely survived the first time!" Jak's shoulders slumped. "Fine, lets go back to Spargus." Daxter was surprised by the sadness in his tone. It was like he had given up hope.

He heard a small sniffling, and saw Jak's shoulder's shaking slightly. "Jak? Are you…crying?" He hadn't seen him cry since the whumpbee accident when they were nine. "N-no. I'm f-fine." His back was turned to Daxter so he couldn't see he was faking it. Daxter crept up to Jak's leg. "S'okay, we can go if you really want to…" Jak grabbed Daxter, laughing. "Sucker!" They jumped in the Dune Hopper and headed towards the Mountain Temple, since the entrance to the Catacombs had been blocked.


	2. As Luck Would Have It

**DJG: "No boring author's note this time! Wait…"**

When they got past the jumps, they almost plummeted off of the tricky one behind the waterfall because Daxter was complaining. "Come on! That ain't fair! I actually thought you were cryin'! I never said-" Jak clamped a hand over his mouth. "Come on, we already got this far! Might as well keep going." Daxter crawled in the back and began to pout. Jak stopped the car and pulled Daxter from the backseat. "Chill out, OK? This'll only take a minute." They walked in and instantly knew something was wrong. There were no Metal Head, no Dark Makers, no man-eating spiders, _nothing._ It was just empty.

The walls were crumbling slightly, and not even the floating eye was guarding the door. Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder and walked toward the big door. "Wow, they've really changed the place, eh Jak?" Glancing at the ground, the feeling of something not being right hit Jak again. The dirt on the floor was turned, as if something had been moving it. Daxter was going to walk right on top of it. "Dax, wait!" The warning came too late. The ground crumbled underneath him, and Jak just barely grabbed him before he fell through the floor. "Someone's booby-trapped the place."

They proceeded carefully through the rest of the temple, only setting off two other booby-traps. One of them shot arrows at them that they barely dodged, and another was a huge boulder that almost crushed them. "Sheesh! I know they don't want people to know they're Ottsels, but come on! They don't need to be all 'We hate you, go away!'" He looked around the room they were in. "Okay, okay, we get the message! Enough already with the death traps!" Jak rolled his eyes, and leaned up against a wall to reload his gun, just in case. There was a crunching sound, and suddenly the wall rotated, leaving Daxter alone in the room. "Well, I guess they heard me." Daxter turned. "Uhhh, Jak? W-Where'ja go?" Daxter slowly looked around the room again, feeling very alone.

It was completely dark on the other side of the wall. Jak couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. He pulled out his Morph-Gun, and used the laser pointer as some sort of light. The dark room continued on for as far as he couldn't see. **(That was a joke. Ya know, the thing with the…yeah, I know it's not that funny. ****L) **The realization hit him like a sledgehammer. He was in an arena of some sort. As soon as he figured it out, a blast of yellow flew out of the darkness at him. "_Eco!"_ he thought, dodging it. The yellow glow turned and attacked him again._ "This must be some sort of test, like the ones in the Tomb of Mar!" _Every time the yellow glow turned toward him, he would roll or dodge out of the way at the last possible second. Suddenly, the Yellow Eco fizzled and went out. He froze, waiting. "_They already used yellow, so the next one they'll probably use is…."_ A red glow lit the room. "_Great. Just friggin' perfect!" _He dodged it again and again, each time it came closer than the last. He was now backed against a wall. _"What's the deal? I never had to prove myself to talk to them before! This isn't the Tomb of Mar, for crying out loud!"_

Daxter was not a happy camper. He was alone in a scary temple, his best friend was M.I.A, and he was unarmed. Well, he always could run away if something attacked him, which was about to happen, seeing as he was being backed into a corner by a giant spider. For some reason, he thought it was the same one that tried to eat him in the Tomb of Mar, but it couldn't be, right? It finally had him backed into a wall. He suddenly felt a whooshing sound, and he was thrown backward as the wall rotated again, leaving Daxter in the arena, and Jak to face the giant spider. "What the holy frick is that!?" Daxter screamed, seeing the floating eco.

Meanwhile, Jak was having similar thoughts. He pulled out his Morph-Gun and blasted the spider with a well-aimed Peacemaker shot, but it seemed to have no effect. "_Crap!"_

**DJG: " Oooh! What's gonna happen now?!?!? Questions, questions!"**

**Muse : "You are a pitiful excuse for a human being."**

**DJG: "Are you full of nothing but insults???!?!!? Come on!"**


	3. Who Would've Guessed?

Daxter gasped as the floor of the arena lit up with blue Precursor text. Luckily, Jak and him could both read that stuff. Only the Eco blob wasn't stopping. It took advantage of his sudden pause and stuck. Meanwhile, as the spider lunged at Jak, the walls lit up with similar text. "_Only by giving up what you want the most will save you from the Eco Ghost." _Daxter read as he dodged the speedy blue glow. "That's the biggest load of Yakkow shit I ever-AHH!" The blue glow had singed off some of his fur. "_Surrendering and giving up will allow you to speak with us." _Jak read, dodging the spider's teeth. "But wait. That would mean I'd have to-" The giant arachnid broke through his guard and, snarling, slashed through his throat with its sharpened legs, killing him instantly.

The blue glow sparkled like electricity. Daxter heard snarling nearby. "Holy crap, I bet that Jak's fighting that spawn of Satan right now!" Suddenly, he heard a crunching sound, and the unmistakable thump of a dead body hitting the ground, but the hissing and clicking continued. Was there a possibility it had beaten Jak? As he froze, worried about his friend, the electric blue glow of Blue Eco lit up his body and they both vanished.

Jak felt like he was falling backward. According to the Precurian text, to talk to the Precursors, he had to _die._ He was going to be unbelievably pissed if he was wrong. He looked around. Somehow, he felt like he was back in the catacombs. He was walking, but there was nothing there, he should have been falling. Suddenly, Daxter was right next to him, his tiny body scorched and burnt. Daxter looked at him and screamed. "Jak! Y-You're d-d-dead!" Jak gave Daxter the look. "I'm not-" But was interrupted by the Ottsel Leader, Lexar, appearing to them. "Welcome, boys! Good Lord, what happened to you two?" They looked at each other, and Jak realized that if Daxter had those burns in real life, he wouldn't be alive. Then he remembered the spider cutting him. Maybe he _was_ dead. Talk about dead men walking.

"Oh, yes. The secret way. You didn't need to die if you wanted to talk to us, you know. You could have always just yelled hello at the door." Daxter glared at Lexar. "Then you need to get a frikin _doorbell _or somethin'." Lexar smiled at Daxter, and waved his stick thing. Suddenly, Daxter looked normal again, and Jak's throat wasn't all holey. "So, what was it that you two needed?" Jak froze. He still didn't really know how he was going to ask, or what he was going to say, but he just wanted something to help. "Uhh, I, um…" Daxter jumped in. "Our boy here is all depressed since, ya know, Damas, so I thought he needed a pick-me-up. Got somethin' for 'im?" Lexar's face fell. "Actually, I, I was hoping to speak with you about something, but I wasn't supposed to tell you until Damas died. I'm sorry to hear it finally happened."

Jak frowned. "What? What are you talking about?" Lexar frowned, and sat down. (I don't know why, seeing as they're in an empty room) "About twelve years ago, after you had been taken by Veger, your parents decided to try again." Jak's jaw dropped. "You mean I have a-" "Yes, you have a little sister." Daxter was staring at both of them like they'd gone insane. "But, where is-" Lexar cut him off again. "Not here. Your parents were worried she would be taken, too. We took her to another planet, in another universe, actually. We thought she'd be safe there." Jak looked like he had just been sucker punched. "Obviously, it's safe for her to come home again, but it's easier said than done." Daxter finally spoke up. "Why not just zap her here? It's fast, and as far as I know, painless, right?" Lexar smiled grimly. "She's in another _universe,_ Daxter. The same laws of physics don't apply there. I could take you there, but I'm not sure how you'd get back. They don't have warp gates there. They don't even have _Eco_ there. None. No light, dark, red, blue, green, or yellow. _None at all."_

Daxter's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "_None?!?!_" Jak still had a bewildered expression on his face. Lexar frowned. "What's more, she was moved there at such a young age, she has no memory of this place. It's fictional as far as she knows." Daxter snapped. "So, we gotta go to an unknown frickin planet, find her, find a way home _without_ any eco, and she has no memory of here so will probably think we're child molesters of somethin'?" Lexar nodded. "Story of my freaking life." he snapped.


End file.
